Al'Dan the Pale Hunter
by Dakkaman777
Summary: a Yautja Huntress adopts a human child. as he grows he learns their ways, the way of the Hunter, the way of the Predator. will he become the Man he was supposed to be, the warrior they fashioned him to be or a Demon not worthy of either race? MHumanxFYautja, set in same Universe as 'The Asclepheus'
1. Prelude

**Yo everybody this is Dakkaman777 here with yet another great AVP fanfic. Now for those of you who are following my story 'The Asclepheus' this is a Spinoff, meaning it is set in the same universe with the same species of aliens and the same backstory.**

**For those of you who do not know of my story 'The Asclepheus' you should check it out, because a lot of stuff that happens within it will affect this story too.**

**Now everyone I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my new story.**

**Dakkaman777 proudly presents**

**Al'Dan**

**The Pale Hunter**

* * *

><p>I never thought my life would end up like this. I never asked for much, just to be accepted, to fit in, and to bring honour to those who loved me.<p>

Yet here I am

*WHACK!*

Getting the shit kicked out of me.

I fell to the floor, blood dripping from my mouth as my behemoth of an opponent circled me like a shark. I could barely see straight he hit me so hard, all I could make out were shapes, shapes of large and ugly enemies gathered around me in a circle while the one I loved screamed her lungs out to me, unable to break free from the grasp of those bastards.

"Is this really all you have?" I hear my opponent growl at me, his clawed feet crunching against the burnt ground beneath him.

I spit out a tooth as I struggle to get to my feet. My armour is literally hanging from my body and blood leaks from my injuries. The battle chanting of those surrounding us rings in my ears as I try to get to my feet.

"Are you really so anxious to die?" my opponent asks, I can hear the superiority in his fucking voice. This bastard just can't shut his mouth, even when he has me bleeding on the floor he won't just shut his face and enjoy the fucking moment. He has to act like a fucking supervillain or some shit, instead of just doing what he wants to do.

I know he wants to kill me.

He wants to skin me alive.

He wants to put my skull on his wall after stringing me upside down.

But most of all I can tell.

He wants me to suffer.

He wants me to beg for my life like a dog.

I hate to disappoint him, but I'm not begging like an animal.

I wasn't raised to give up like a spineless coward.

I wasn't raised to die like a dog.

Then I realize the folly of what I'm saying. How could I have any hope of surviving this situation? I am beaten and bloody, my weapons are either broken or being held in the hands of the bastards surrounding me, and most of all, even if I did somehow miraculously beat him, one of his hundreds of friends would finish the job….but not before killing her.

But what the hell am I saying?

You guys don't know who I am, let alone how I got in this mess.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that this isn't the best way to start a story. My mother was the best in the family at telling stories, she would start at the beginning, taking me onto her warm lap while my brother would sit cross legged and wide eyed.

I guess I should try doing this like she would. And don't worry I won't be telling you this like it's my own fucking life story…even though it is in a way. I will tell it like my mother told her stories, like an observer, so you can enjoy all the details of what is going on.

I guess now that I think about it, my life story up to now would be worthy of the tales our mother told us. A story of tragedy, of heartbreak, of loss. A story of Wondrous places and fierce creatures, of honourable friends and lifelong enemies, but mostly a story of how I would grow up to call myself a Hunter.

A story of how I would grow up to call myself

Al'Dan

The Pale Hunter


	2. My Little Al'Dan

**Chapter 1: My Little Al'Dan**

**Human year: 2173 **

**Location: Human Colony World 434, designation Aether**

* * *

><p>The night sky shimmered with stars out in the blackness of space, each star like a beacon, shimmering against the pitch black cover of space. Though the stars of the night sky were not the only things lighting up the night.<p>

The human colony of Aether, a colony that had only existed for a mere 20 years was known for its very quick growth, especially being the first human colony built after the long war between the human race and the Yautja. The colony, even though small for a colony of this time, was as beautiful and well-known as many of the mega-cities that covered earth.

For Aether was known as a garden world, many hundreds of life saving medicines and vaccines had been created from the naturally occurring herbs and plants that covered the planet's surface. Aether was also well known as the centre of trade for many other human colonies as it was the most well supplied colony world this far out in space, and many merchants and even corporate conglomerates would come to Aether to trade and sell goods.

Though tonight was not a good night for this particular settlement.

The settlement in question was about the size of the Human Colony known as Hadley's Hope. And like Hadley's Hope, this settlement had seen better days.

The settlement was alight, burning like a mirror image of the human afterlife known as hell. The settlement burned bright and the blood curdling screams of the colonists could be heard from miles away.

The settlement's defence measurements were nothing compared to the strength of what had attacked them.

A settlement of this size was no match for the firepower and brute strength that came from a being not of Earth or any human world. The settlement burned for hours without any sign of help coming anytime soon. This was probably because the comms tower was the first thing to burn, the flames took ages to wear out and once they did, blackened smoke rose from the husks of the buildings and all was silent save for the sound of the ground crunching underfoot.

A single person could be seen walking through the burnt out husks of buildings, yet it was like this person could not be seen, as if they were one with their surroundings. That was the beauty of optical camouflage after all.

The figure walked slowly through the burnt out husks, bones crunching underneath his feet as he walked slowly. The sound of clicking, ringing through the air as he looked as if he was looking for something. The ashes underfoot didn't yield very much in terms of objects, all the figure could find where corpses and ash piles burnt to a crisp.

The figure's transparent arm then seemed to press his opposite forearm a couple of time, resulting in the figure revealing itself to be something, not human.

The creature was humanoid and stood at a staggering 9 feet tall, its dark green skin was almost as black as the armour covering the vital parts of its body. The black streamlined armour came in the form of gauntlets and greaves that covered its shins and forearms, a pauldron on its left shoulder and a segmented chest plate covering its heart. The creature also wore a black mask that was adorned with white painted tribal markings as long black dreadlocks sprouted from the back of its head, almost every dreadlock decorated with a gold jewelled ring. Its form was also adorned with belts and bracers that held trinkets and trophies of previous kills, such as the lower jaw of a human hanging from its belt and a necklace of claws and teeth.

This creature was known as a Black Yautja, a much larger and more ferocious breed of the creatures that the Human race had encountered. Black Yautja were larger, stronger, faster and had technology that out their cousins to shame, they were merciless and didn't hold honour and fair game in high regard like their smaller cousins.

This particular Black Yautja was an Elite blooded Hunter, an exceptionally high rank for a Yautja of his age. He had earned his title through his many hundreds of hunts and he foes he had killed in his lifetime.

"My Lord, is it so wise to be walking around alone?" asked a deep growly voice from behind the creature. This Black Yautja looked very similar to the one walking through the ashes of the fallen with the exception that he wasn't as large and its armour was not as decorated as the Elite Hunter. This Yautja was probably a Blooded, a standard rank that millions of Yautja held.

"Have you found it yet?" the Elite asked, as he crouched down and rummaged through a pile of ashes and human bones.

"We have my Lord, It has been taken aboard your ship already and is being prepared for FTL travel" the Blooded Black Yautja said.

"Excellent, I didn't want us to have wasted our ammunition on these pathetic creatures for nothing" the Larger Hunter replied as he rummaged around in the ashes, picking up what looked like a Revolver used by human security marshals, the Yautja scoffed at the inferior weapon before throwing it away.

The silence around them was suddenly interrupted as the Elite heard what sounded like footsteps, his honed instincts able to pick up movement much better than his underling's vision could. The Hunter's Wrist blades extended as he stood up.

"It seems there may have been a survivor or two. T'Van, go to the others and tell them that I will arrive shorty, I fancy at least some fun on this trip" the Elite smiled behind his black streamlined mask.

"Yes My Lord" the Hunter bowed before leaving the area.

The Hunter turned his mask's vision to trace scents, the display on the interior of his visor changed accordingly and showed him the scent molecules left behind by what he had heard. The trail was easy to follow, humans after all weren't very experienced at hiding their scents.

It didn't take long for the Black Yautja to track the humans down to where their scent led, he faced with surprise a building that was not as burnt down or wrecked as the others. He looked down at the door and grabbed the handle.

Locked.

The Elite Hunter only smirked at the futile attempt to keep him out and stood back, with mighty force the Black Yautja kicked the door off of its hinges. His natural strength alone would have broken the door in half, but since he had trained his body to its peak he was much stronger than the average Black Yautja.

The Hunter looked at his new surroundings, the room was sizeable, even for someone of his height. He smirked as he heard a very high pitched whimpering coming from within the room, his Wrist blades reclined back and he unsheathed his dagger, he was going to have some fun with this.

His mandibles clicked and chirped as he scanned the room for his prey, all he had seen all day was his ship blasting the living hell out of the settlement, meaning no chance for him or any of his men to enjoy any bloodshed.

The Black Yautja then came by what looked like a bed, this must have been where humans slept at the end of the day, Black Yautja didn't have a need for mattresses or beds, a flat surface and a fur blanket was all his species needed. Another reason why his kind thought themselves superior to their lesser kin.

The Black Yautja couldn't help but look at the bed for a long while, that's when he swore he heard a very high pitched whine, like that of a new-born. His mask scanned the scent that he had tracked and he smirked when it resulted in a high concentration of female pheromones and the slightest tinge of….viscera?

'A mother and a new-born…how precious' the Black Yautja thought, he knelt down, ready to flip over the bed and hope to find a mother trying to protect her child but as he reached out.

*BANG!*

The Black Yautja straightened his posture as he heard the sound of a bullet harmlessly ricochet off his armour. He turned around to see a middle age Human male holding a smoking security Revolver, the male had a look of determination on his face instead of a look of fear like the Elite hoped.

"Hey Asshole! I'm here! Come on!" the man shouted as he aimed his revolver at the Yautja.

The Black Yautja had to admit, this male had guts, he was standing alone against a hunter of his calibre. He stood up and began to slowly walk at the human, he deserved at least the slither of a chance.

The man fired his gun at the Yautja, the first bullet bounced off his mask, the second did the same, the third bounced off his chest plate and the fourth and fifth missed him entirely. The sixth and last bullet hit the Elite in the abdomen, the gun wasn't a high enough calibre to do pierce the Hunter's tough hide and iron like muscles and only managed to draw blood from the Black Yautja.

The Elite growled in anger as he reached up and wiped the blood from his abdomen, this human dared to make his bleed? He would have this human's gut decorating his trophy room by dawn.

*click**click*

The human's gun was empty, but he didn't panic or try to reload he in fact threw his gun at the Black Yautja, the Hunter simply swatted it away like a fly or insect. The man then drew a knife from his boot, it was like a toothpick compared to the Hunter's dagger.

"Come on Motherfucker!" the man shouted, holding his knife in a threatening manner. The Black Yautja smirked behind his mask and began to go into a slow sprint.

"Let's Dance!" he shouted. As the Hunter was within rage he swung his knife, but the Black Yautja grabbed his knife arm with his free hand before driving his dagger into the human's gut. The Black Yautja drove the Human into a wall, the plastering cracking and breaking under the force of the Yautja's charge.

The human began to cough up his own blood, not quite dead but very close. The Yautja clicked his mandibles and threw away the humans knife before reaching up and grabbing a hold of his mask, with a sharp and hard yank, the Black Yautja took off his mask with a hiss, revealing his face.

The face of a Black Yautja was like the face of a regular Yautja, the only differences being the much more snouted look of the Black Yautja's mandibles, their tusks were longer and their eyes held a more ferocious and feral look. This Yautja's face was pristine, it held no scars of any real kind, the reason for this was because of his skill as a Hunter and no prey had ever been able to lay a scar upon his face.

The Black Yautja roared into the human's face, the hunter's hot breath blowing through the human's messy hair. The human didn't show an ounce of fear in his eyes as he stared down the Black Yautja, defiance plastered on his face.

"F-Fuck you" he whispered, unable to speak loudly due to the 9inch Dagger in his gut.

The Black Yautja growled before he raised both hands and grabbed each side of the Human's head roughly. With a violent twist the Yautja snapped the Human's neck before tearing it from his shoulders, blood spurted from the hole left in his neck.

The Hunter tore his dagger from the Human's abdomen and let it lifelessly drop to the floor like a ragdoll. The Yautja let out a long and triumphant roar as it held the head high in the air.

Little did the Hunter know, that he had ignored one of the most basic rules of the hunt. Never let your guard down while prey still lived. The sound of his roars of triumph meant that he couldn't hear the sound of another human picking up the knife that he had thrown from the male's grasp.

The second human drove the knife into the Black Yautja's arm, the Hunter roared in pain before he violently backhanded his attacker across the room. The Hunter got a good look, a Female Human who he had violently swatted across the room. He growled as he grabbed the blade that was still stuck in his arm, once he ripped it from his bicep, his glowing green blood spurted from the wound.

The Yautja threw the knife away before he looked to the human female, he had probably broken a few of her bones or at least gave her a terrible concussion. That's when he noticed the female gripping something to her chest, he raised an eyebrow.

The female was still alive yet she gripped that bundle of cloth close to her chest as if hanging on for dear life. That's when the Hunter realized what it was, her child. He put the puzzle together quickly when he looked from the Male's headless corpse.

This male must have been the female's mate, and she was protecting their offspring. Very valiant…but that didn't help the male in the end. The Hunter stepped closer to the Female and smirked as he did, his mandibles clicking and chirping as he did.

The female wearily held her child close. But the Black Yautja stopped in his tracks, he noticed something was amiss, he felt more than his and the female's presence in the room. He kept silent and scanned the room for signs of something else other than himself and Humans.

That's when he realized that the thing amiss was the three red laser sights on his forehead.

*WHIICRACK!*

The Hunter quickly dove to the right, narrowly avoiding a Plasma Bolt to his face. The Plasma Bolt being a trademark of a Yautja Plasma Caster, the Hunter's own Plasma Caster sprung to life as he returned fire to the direction that the Plasma Bolts came from.

*WHIICRACK**WHIIICRACK!**WHIICRACK!*

The Black Yautja's Plasma Caster was much more advanced than the Plasma Caster that had fired at him. The lack of a dying scream or an impact upon flesh made the Black Yautja hunter come to the conclusion that whatever he had fired at hadn't been killed.

His eyes widened as he quickly turned around to see a Machete blade swing diagonally at him. The Black Yautja leapt back, narrowly avoiding the blade and meeting gazes with his attacker as he decloaked.

It was a Yautja about 5 inches shorter than him, this Yautja being the variety that the human race were more familiar with. His scaly skin was green with black spots dotted around the rougher areas, his armour was silver and segmented around his figure, he held a Machete in his right hand and his Plasma Caster was fixed on the Black Yautja, ready to fire.

"Do I…know you?" the Black Yautja replied in his native tongue.

The other Yautja only replied by yanking off his mask, revealing his face to the Black Yautja. The Yautja's face would have looked almost like any other Yautja's face to a human, but the Black Yautja knew this one's face well.

"Kal'Dan….long time no see" the Black Yautja grinned.

"Kal'Khan" the Yautja known as Kal'Dan growled, his face in a scowl of anger at the Black Yautja in front of him.

"Now…why are you here may I ask?" the Black Yautja known as Kal'Khan chuckled.

"Why wouldn't we be? We have been tracking your murderous hide for weeks" Kal'Dan replied.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'we'?" Kal'Khan replied with an arched brow.

"Yes, We!" a voice from behind replied, Kal'Khan turned to see a spear head coming straight for him. The Black Yautja moved out of the way and hurled the one wielding the spear away from him. The spear wielder regained landed on their feet however and skidded against the floor, their clawed feet scratching the floor.

"Let me guess…Yui'Tyr?" Kal'Khan asked, the second Yautja decloaking to reveal herself. A Female Yautja with green and brown striped scales adorned with Silver armour.

"You guessed right you murderer" Yui'Tyr replied with a tone full of anger.

"Alright, who did I kill to upset you so much?" Kal'Khan replied in confusion.

"You killed our son, you piece of Cjit!" Kal'Dan growled, his wrist blades extending.

"Oh…which one was that? I've killed many people this month" Kal'Khan chuckled. Kal'Dan roared in anger as he charged at the Black Yautja. The Yautja swung his Wrist blades at the Black Yautja, who's longer Wrist blades extended and both sets of wrist blades clashed and sparks flew from the impact. The two sets of wrist blades were locked together and sparks continued to erupt from the friction caused by the super dense metals.

Kal'Dan used this chance to swing his Machete at Kal'Khan, in a hope to drive his blade into the Black Yautja's head as he was no longer wearing his mask. But Kal'Khan blocked the Machete with his Dagger before the blade even got close to his face.

"Hehe, this will be fun" the Black Yautja sinisterly chuckled with a grin forming in his mandibles. The larger Yautja began pushing with his superior strength, before Kal'Dan even knew it he found himself being slammed into a wall, causing him to lose his posture and break the contact between the wrist blades.

Kal'Khan grinned as he brought his hand up and grabbed Kal'Dan around the throat, squeezing tightly, strong as he was however he wasn't strong enough to break his neck with one hand.

Yui'Tyr lunged forward with her spear, but the Black Yautja turned at the last second and grabbed the spear just below the head. The blade of the spear head managed to cut his hand, but nothing that could seriously injure him. Kal'Khan yanked Yui'Tyr's spear towards him and once she was within range he viciously kicked her in the stomach. The Female Yautja went flying across the room and went crashing into a nearby table, splinters and pieces of broken furniture flying across the room under her weight.

Kal'Khan turned back to face Kal'Dan, but when he did he came face to face with the barrel of a Plasma Caster. The Black Yautja's eyes widened as he had a split second to avoid a Plasma Bolt burning a hole through his face, he moved his head to the right just before the Plasma Caster fired its deadly bolt.

*WHIIICRACK!*

The Bolt only managed to slightly singe the side of Kal'Khan's face as well as temporarily blind the Hunter. Kal'Dan brought up his foot and kicked Kal'Khan out of the way before lunging at him with a flurry of punches, with each punch Kal'Dan poured his fury and anger.

The things this Black Yautja degenerate had done to his son echoed in his head, the sight of the Black Yautja's silhouette dashing into the distance as his son fell headless to the floor. Both Kal'Dan and his life mate had been hunting Kal'Khan for such a long time, desperate to avenge their eldest son's death.

However Kal'Khan quickly recovered from his temporary blindness and grabbed one of Kal'Dan's fists before it made impact with his face.

"I don't have time for this Cjit" Kal'Khan growled before he viciously backhanded Kal'Dan across the face. The blow was strong enough to send him on his ass, but before Kal'Dan could regain his focus, the Black Yautja pinned him down with a foot. Kal'Dan looked up to see Kal'Khan's much more advanced Plasma Caster trained on him, the barrel rotating as it began to power up.

"Say hello to your son for me" Kal'Khan grinned as the barrel of his Plasma Caster began glowing bright blue. The Black Yautja's balance however was put off when he felt a sudden cutting pain in his back, he roared in pain before looking around to see that Yui'Tyr had rammed her dagger into his back.

"Forget about me?" Yui'Tyr growled. The Black Yautja glared at the huntress and aimed his Plasma Caster at the Huntress, she quickly rolled out of the way of the blasts, forced to leave her dagger in Kal'Khan's back.

"Pauk!" Kal'Khan swore as he ripped the dagger from his back. Kal'Dan tried to fire his Plasma Caster again, but Kal'Khan threw Yui'Tyr's dagger at his weapon. The Dagger broke jammed the Plasma Caster's barrel, the weapon soon overloaded and burst into blue flames.

"Tut, tut, stay here" Kal'Khan tutted, wagging his finger before he pulled out a collapsible staff and rammed it into Kal'Dan's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kal'Dan roared in pain, green glowing blood pouring onto the floor beneath him.

Kal'Khan began to pursue the Huntress, firing Plasma Bolts at the Female. But with every bolt fired, the Huntress nimbly side stepped it or rolled out of the way into some cover. The Black Yautja growled before looking back to the human female, holding her child to her chest. The Elite Hunter strolled over to the dying female, firing suppressing fire at Yui'Tyr as he did.

The Hunter roughly grabbed the human mother's arm and pried the child from her grip. The dying mother's grip was nothing when compared to the strength of a Black Yautja like Kal'Khan. The Hunter held the child, screaming in his arm.

"Shut up you little worm!" Khan growled

Yui'Tyr looked out from cover to see Khan with the crying child in his arms, the human woman seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness, Khan must have hit her hard to put her in such a state that she would be unable to even stay conscious with her child screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Yui'Tyr! Come out, or I kill the child!" Khan shouted with his wrist blades pointed at the baby.

"…What makes you think I care?" Yui shouted back, trying to hide the concern in her voice. She may have been a trained Yautja Huntress, but she was still a mother, and seeing a degenerate like Khan do this to a new-born who had barely lived yet was something she couldn't do, she simply hoped that he wouldn't call her bluff.

"Do you think I'm an idiot!? I know that you wouldn't risk me killing a child! Now come out where I can see you or ill rip this little worm in half!" Khan yelled, his mandibles forming a foul expression of anger.

Yui sighed in defeat, as a mother who had lost her eldest child, she didn't want the blood of a younger child on her hands, Human or otherwise. She slowly stood up, her plasma Caster still trained on Khan who had his Plasma Caster trained on her. His Plasma Caster however was much more powerful and had a much faster fire rate, meaning that by the time hers had charged up a bolt, he would have fired off two bolts.

"Now…take off that Plasma Caster" Khan ordered.

"Don't do it Yui!" Kal'Dan shouted in pain, the collapsible spear still embedded in his shoulder.

"Shut up you dog! Now do it you Yautja whore!" Khan shouted at Yui, his wrist blades only inches away from the crying infant.

Yui slowly and steadily reached up and disconnected the tubes that connected her Plasma Caster to her shoulder pad, she just as steadily dropped the Caster to the floor, resulting in Khan beginning to chuckle menacingly.

"Hehehehe, that's why you filthy creatures are destined for extinction…you throw away your lives for pitiful prey like this" Khan chuckled, gesturing to the crying child in his arm.

"Now….go to your filthy bastard of a Son" Khan smiled, his Plasma Caster charging up, about to fire a Plasma Bolt into Yui's face. Even with her mask on she wouldn't survive a Bolt to the head at this range.

*CHIII….SHINK!*

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Khan screamed as a bladed metal projective raced through the air and sliced open his face. Kal'Dan had in a fit of desperation fired his Wrist blades at the Black Yautja and in doing so, sliced deep into his face. The blades had not only taken Khan's left eye but viscously sliced open the membranes of the mandibles.

The green glowing blood of the Black Yautja dripped down and splashed over the child, all but covering the infant's fragile form. Khan in the sheer pain, misfired his Plasma Bolt which had fired into the roof of the building, blasting chunks of rubble and bricks out of the impact.

Khan dropped the child and for Yui, time stood still, she raced towards Khan and leapt for the child. Time had slowed down for her as she reached out for the child, luckily she grabbed the child in her hands before she fell to the floor on her back, skidding as she did.

Khan held his hand over his now missing eye as his Plasma Caster fired wildly into the ceiling. Bits of the very ceiling fell down around the Yautja and the dying human woman.

"AAAAAAAGH YOU FILTHY PAUKING SWINE!" Khan roared in pain as he fired his Plasma Caster wildly around the building. Yui ran with the child in her arms towards Kal'Dan whom was still nailed to the floor, avoiding falling pieces of Debris as she ran.

The Black Yautja was not thinking straight and instead kept firing wildly, not realising that he was bringing the roof down upon himself. The largest pieces of the roof fell down upon Khan, large pieces of stone and synthetically made home material falling down upon him, practically burying him underneath the debris. The Black Yautja didn't even have a chance to see the roof collapsing upon him.

Yui looked on silently as she watched the pile of rubble and debris, waiting for a reaction from the pile of rocks and stone. Expecting the Black Yautja Hunter to break out of it, ready to kill her and her mate.

But it remained silent and she breathed easily.

"Yui, get this thing out of my shoulder" Kal'Dan grimaced in pain as the collapsible staff was still embedded in his shoulder. The Huntress reached out with her right hand and yanked the staff from her mate's shoulder, the Hunter grunted in pain as his glowing green blood sprayed from the wound before he covered it with his hand.

"Now…let's get off this planet before his men show up" Kal'Dan said weakly as he stood up, blood still dripping from his wound.

"But Kal…what about the child?" Yui asked.

"Leave it with its Mother, she should still be…" Kal'Dan said before looking to the Human Female, his eyes widened as he saw the female balancing herself on a nearby wall. She looked terrible, her long black hair clung to her face with sweat and her breathing was heavy and shallow as she slowly and clumsily tried to make her way to the Yautja.

Crimson red blood dripped from her stomach area, strange as neither Kal'Dan nor Yui'Tyr remembered her getting stabbed or cut during Kal'Khan's attack. That's when Yui realized that the blood was not from a wound inflicted by a weapon, but blood that only women could experience. This female had given birth to the child VERY recently, it was amazing that she was able to stand, yet alone survive being backhanded by a brute like Khan.

She got very close to Yui and balanced herself on the towering Huntress, she looked at her child as Yui lowered it for the Human to take. But to Yui's surprise the Female only put her hands on Yui's and pushed the child to her chest.

The human female looked up to Yui and looked her in the eye, tears pouring from her eyes and sweat running down her brow.

"P-Please….T….T-Take care…of him…" she spoke weakly, her voice shaking. Yui understood every word of what the Human said but only responded by slowly nodding.

The human female smiled and leaned down to her child, kissing his forehead before reaching up around her neck and taking off the necklace she was wearing. Yui watched closely as the Human but the Necklace on the Child.

The female then staggered backwards and fell to the floor, Yui stood silently as the female human slowly crawled towards the headless body of her mate. She wrapped her hand around his and gently placed her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and her heartbeat stopped, the air went silent as Yui looked down at the child to see him looking up blankly at her featureless mask.

This was the first time Yui got a good look at the infant and she used it to study his features. It surprised her how similar a Human New-Born looked compared to a Yautja New born, like a Yautja baby he had a very pudgy face and wide eyes, new eyes that had only recently been opened, not to mention his tiny bald head was like the tiny head of a Yautja child, still waiting for their dreadlocks to grow out. All that would need to be added to the child to make him look like a Yautja would be a set of Mandibles and a slightly larger forehead.

The glowing green Yautja blood smeared on the child only made it look stranger, as seeing such a new and fresh life form stained with the blood of one other than its mother was bizarre.

"Yui…what did she say?" Kal'Dan asked as he walked closer to his mate, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She…wants us to take care of the child" Yui said slowly, still looking on the face of the human child.

Kal'Dan looked down on the child then back at his mate, he had lost a son to that horrible creature buried underneath the pile of rubble a few feet away. Truth be told he didn't have the same reaction as his mate did, Yui wept over the death of their son, while all Kal'Dan wanted was vengeance and justice for what the Black Yautja had did to them. Their infant son back home would have to grow up brother less…or would he?

Kal looked at the child, specifically his little eyes. That is when Kal'Dan realized that the human child had the same bright blue eyes that their deceased son had.

"Alright, we….we will take the child back" Kal'Dan said, Yui quickly turned and looked at her mate whose mandibles formed a smile.

"We….we'll raise him like he was one of our own" Kal spoke

"But….but, Kal…"

"I will not leave this child here, I will not let it grow up an orphan because of that bastard" Kal said gesturing to the pile of rubble.

"Thank you, Kal. He will….he will make a good son" Yui smiled as her eyes teared up behind her mask.

"He will need a name" Kal said. Yui smiled behind her mask as she knew the perfect name, the name of their eldest son echoed in her head. The huntress reached up and pulled the tubes from her mask before gently prying it from her face.

"I have the perfect one in mind" Yui said, tears filling up her eyes.

Her eyes met with the child's, the bright blue eyes of the Huntress met the bright blue eyes of the Human child, she smiled as she held the child dearly to her and to her joy the child smiled and began reaching for her with his little stubby arms. The Huntress smiled and lowered her face to the child, tickling him with her mandibles, the child laughed and grabbed her mandible tusks.

"My Little child…My…My Little Al'Dan" Yui spoke softly.

Not only on that day did Yui and Kal avenge their eldest son, but they had also adopted another, a child whom very soon would become a man. A man whom would soon have to prove himself worthy of the name of Al'Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody I hoped you enjoyed the first real chapter of 'Al'Dan the Pale Hunter'. And yeah I know its weird reading the first chapter of the story and the title character hasn't said a word yet because they are a few minutes old, though I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**This was also weird writing the first chapter and the main focus being a villain, and yeah the Black Yautja will be the focus villains in this like they are in 'The Asclepheus' and NOT Bad Bloods. Btw about that I have a public service announcement for all AVP writers who happen to be reading this.**

**Bad Bloods are NOT the Yautja in 'Predators' those are the Black Yautja**

**Bad Bloods are Yautja criminals, NOT another species of Yautja**

**I say this because I hate reading AVP fics that get this simple fact wrong, Bad Bloods are not another species of Yautja, they are criminals of their own kind that are exiled for their crimes, I know this because I have read MANY AVP comics that establish this. Any aspiring readers who want to write their own AVP fics in the future remember this simple fact and spare other readers the aggravation.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a review and I'll do my best to reply to them. **

**See you guys next chapter! **


	3. Learning to Live

**Hey everybody! So glad I was able to get this chapter done, and yeah I know this chapter isn't as meaty as the ones in Asclepheus but hey at least its progressing right? CONSIDER IT MY CHRISTMAS GIFT!**

**Anyway without further ado**

**Chapter 2: Learning to live**

**Human Year: 2185**

* * *

><p>It had been twelve years since the day that Yui'Tyr and Kal'Dan found and saved a human child from the clutches of the Black Yautja that murdered their eldest son. After taking little Al'Dan to their clanship, they brought the issue up with the ship's resident Elder who was gracious and understanding enough to allow the child to stay with the clan.<p>

The only condition was that he would have to prove his worth to the clan when the time came.

At first Yui and Kal were fearful for the fact that their newly adopted son would not fit in with the rest of the clan, especially their younger son, El'Dan who was barely old enough to walk yet alone understand why his older brother was gone and had a human in his place.

But luckily El'Dan and Al'Dan got on like a house on fire, despite the fact that they were both of a different species. The two boys grew up together and in ten years old grew closer as if they were both birthed from the same womb, the boys played together and even learned to walk and speak together. It wasn't until El'Dan reached the age of 13 and Al'Dan reached the age of 12 that the boys joined the academy where Yautja children would learn everything they would need to shape who they were, whether it be a weapon smith, a ship mechanic, a scholar, a merchant or the most popular profession of their species, a Hunter.

That was of course when Al'Dan's species became a factor.

*TWACK!*

The small form of the human hit the ground, ruby red blood dripping from his nose as he tried to pick himself up off of the ground. This human's long black hair hung around his head like a curtain as he reached up and wiped the blood from his lip. The human's long black hair had been braided in certain areas, not quite Yautja dreadlocks but enough to look like a non-human hairstyle.

The human may have only been twelve years old, but for a boy of his age he had some much defined muscles, not the kind of puppy fat or skinny physique that many human children had at that age. Due to him being raised by the Yautja, he also lived by their ways, meaning that even children needed to be at their strongest. He wore very little in terms of clothes like the Yautja he grew up with, his attire consisted of a leather loincloth over his brown coloured leggings that reached down to his heels, on his feet of course he wore the same sandals that most Yautja would wear when not hunting and finally a silver pendant hanging freely around his neck

"You should stay down Ooman!" a young Yautja around Al'Dan's age threatened as he wiped Al'Dan's blood from his fist.

Three Yautja youths at Al'Dan's age were standing above the injured human as he tried to regain his bearings. From a very early Age Al'Dan actually fit in the Academy and made many friends due to his very carefree and friendly personality, these three Yautja however were the sort that demanded all the attention that could be given and as Al'Dan got popular at the Academy these three took a very strong disliking to him.

Al'Dan looked up, his piercing blue eyes looking at the three young Yautja looking down on him. The one who had punched him was at least a foot taller than Al'Dan and had dark green tiger stripes over his light green skin. The other two Yautja were the same size as Al'Dan, though that didn't matter as they still outnumbered him three to one.

"Now…why don't you stay there and do what you Oomans do best?" the tiger striped Yautja sneered.

Al'Dan spat on the floor before he hauled himself up and brushed his hair out of his face. The look of defiance on his face as he wiped the blood from his mouth, the cut on his lip hurt but he couldn't show weakness in front of cowards like this.

"Why don't you stay down, Ooman?" the Tiger Striped Yautja asked in disgust.

"I'm not like other Oomans, I was raised on this ship….I'm just as much of a Yautja as you are" Al'Dan replied with defiance.

"Oh really?" the tiger striped Yautja asked as his eyes wandered over to Al'Dan's Pendant. The Yautja smirked before his hand dashed out and yanked the pendant from the human's neck.

"Last I check, Yautja don't wear stupid metal trinkets like this" the tiger striped Yautja smirked as he fiddled with Al'Dan's pendant.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Al'Dan shouted as he lunged at the Tiger Striped Yautja, the other two however grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"Hahaha, why? Did you find this piece of Cjit in the rubbish? Do you Oomans like garbage like this?" the Tiger Striped Hunter snickered at the Human's attempts to get his Pendant back. Al'Dan snarled at the Yautja, that Pendant was the only thing left of his old Clan, the only thing that belonged to him before the Yautja took him in and he did not like anyone disrespecting his pendant.

"You really want this don't you? Hehe, well in that case I suppose I'll keep it, maybe see what Ooman metal looks like when melted down" the Yautja snickered. The thought of his pendant being melted enraged Al'Dan and he went berserk. He brought his right foot upward in a kick, right between the shortest Yautja's legs.

The universal weak spot of a male.

The Yautja almost squealed at the pain that Al'Dan put him in before he fell to the floor, gripping his gonads. Al'Dan then roughly punched the other Yautja square in the face, stunning him before he kicked him in between the legs also. It could have been seen as a cheap shot, but it was the only advantage Al'Dan had. The other Yautja fell to his knees with his hands cradling his nether regions.

Al'Dan lunged at the Tiger striped Yautja and put all his strength into a punch, the Human's fist collided with the Yautja's face. The hit made the Yautja drop Al'Dan's pendant as green glowing blood leaked from the Yautja's ripped mandible flesh.

"AAGH!" The Yautja grunted as he clasped his face. Al'Dan quickly grabbed his Pendant and held onto it for dear life, he wasn't going to let it go until it was out of harm's way. Al'Dan was caught off guard however when…

*TWACK!*

The Tiger Striped Yautja viciously backhanded him across the face, sending the young human falling back to the floor. The Yautja's claw making a cut in his lip in the process.

"Agh! Ooman swine!" the Yautja growled as he wiped the glowing green blood from his mouth. The other two rising to their feet, standing funny due to the searing pain in their crotches.

"All that for a stupid necklace! You Oomans are even stupider than I thought"

"Stupider? Why not try a better insult next time you halfwit?" Al'Dan groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"Don't make me put you down again you scum! Next time you'll stay down"

"I'm not afraid of you! You can hit me all you like, but it won't make any difference, and do you know why?" Al'Dan asked.

"Humour me" the Striped Yautja said with venom.

"Because you are a coward who can't fight me yourself, you are just a spoiled little brat" Al'Dan spat at the Yautja whose mandibles flared in rage.

"How dare you! You little…!" the Tiger Striped Yautja growled as he reared his fist back for another attack. Al'Dan closed his eyes and braced himself for the next hit but instead of feeling the Yautja's fist against his cheek he heard the sound of the three gasping in surprise.

Al'Dan opened his eyes and when he saw what stood in front of him he sighed in relief. The Yautja that stood in front of him with the Tiger striped Yautja's fist in his hand, was none other than Al'Dan's older brother, El'Dan.

El'Dan looked just like their father Kal'Dan, he stood a full foot and a half above Al'Dan and had the same green skin pattern that he had. El'Dan was also much larger in build than either of the three Yautja that had been abusing Al'Dan.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you are abusing my brother, Tu'Van?" El'Dan asked with a glare.

"We…we meant nothing by it El'Dan, we were just…" one of the shorter Yautja stuttered before Tu'Van interrupted.

"We don't need to justify ourselves to you! This Thing doesn't deserve to walk on the same ground as us! Their kind killed so many of ours in the war, so why don't you get out of our way and let us…GGHK!" The Tu'Van stopped in his tracks as El'Dan grabbed him around the throat.

"Shut up! If any of you cowards have a problem with my brother, then you have a problem with me!" El'Dan threatened them, baring his fangs and mandibles as he growled at the three smaller Yautja. If the three young boys had the experience or knowledge of a real hunter they would know that they outnumbered the two, but seeing as they were nought but young boys they were easily terrified by El'Dan.

El'Dan the decided to make his message a lot clearer towards Tu'Van and leaned in close and growled before whispering.

"And if you touch my brother again…..I'll Kill you" with this comment, El'Dan swore he smelt urine in the air and let the Tiger striped Yautja go.

Once El'Dan let Tu'Van go, they fled like dogs with their tails between their legs. El'Dan huffed before he turned around to face his little brother, he put a hand on the human's shoulder and asked "Are you alright Al?"

"I've…I've seen better days El" Al'Dan replied before he spat out a bit of blood. The red liquid splattered on the floor and before Al'Dan could wipe the blood away from his lips, his brother put a hand underneath his chin and began to inspect him closely.

"You really got a beating didn't you?" El'Dan asked rhetorically as he inspected his brother's face. The cut across Al'Dan's lower lip looked particularly nasty and deep, chances were it would leave a small scar in its place.

"Was that supposed to lift my spirits? I got my butt kicked plain and simple" Al'Dan replied with a frown.

"It was three against one, I doubt anyone without proper training could have done any better" El'Dan replied finished inspecting Al'Dan's face and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get home and get you fixed up Bro" El'Dan said as he and Al'Dan began walking side by side. It didn't take long for the brothers to find their way out of the alley that Al'Dan had been forced into and into the streets of the clanship.

Yautja Clanships weren't like human ships, they were like colossal, mobile colonies that were capable of housing thousands upon thousands of Yautja. Unlike humans who found it easier to keep their colonies fixed on planets or moons, Yautja Clanships were designed so that the clan's hunters could easily make their ways across the galaxy to fresh and new hunting grounds without the hassle of travelling millions of miles through space in order to return home.

The interiors of said Clanships were not like one would expect, being ships many would assume that the insides were technology based and suited only for space travel. That couldn't be further from the case with the Clanships, as the interiors looked like actual cities with botanical gardens, market places and a built in artificial ecosystem.

The vibe of the market places were like one would expect to find in ancient Greece or Rome, the architecture of the surroundings structures especially was very tribal in nature yet with the technological vibe that all Yautja technology carried with it. The market place of course was always a buzz with life as Hunters sold meat, pelts and bones from their hunts while jewellers and weapon smiths were always busy gearing up hunters while upgrading and repairing their equipment.

It was truly a sight to behold for any species.

Any human raised by humans would be extremely wary about walking through the middle of a Yautja city, especially one as busy as this. But luckily for Al'Dan, his clan was one of the more accepting clans that didn't majorly judge their clan members based on birth defects or differences in sexuality. Some clans would see Albinos, dwarves or homosexuals as abominations and would either be executed or exiled for life.

Al'Dan's clan however didn't go to quite such extremes when Physical issues came into the subject. Yautja with genetic abnormalities that didn't include gigantism were not treated with such extreme stigma. Though a Human was something else, it took Kal'Dan and Yui'Tyr a huge amount of Promises and oaths in order for the Clan's Elder in order for him to be accepted.

Then again there was one good thing about being adopted into the Clan at such a young age, he grew up learning the Clan's ways and traditions as if he were born a Yautja himself. And the one thing that would eventually happen in his future was the clan's rite of passage, which would test Al'Dan in everything he had learned and would dictate whether or not he would be worthy to become a Hunter of the clan and prove himself a man.

Though that would only become a factor in a mere ten years.

"So, why did Tu'Van think it necessary to start a fight with you?" El'Dan asked his brother as they continued to walk side by side.

"He started it, I was just waiting for you when him and those other two forced me into the alley. They….they…" Al'Dan began.

"They what?" El'Dan asked

"They said that mother was a stupid whore for bringing a weak and filthy Proyde Amehda on the ship" Al'Dan replied.

"….Remind me to rip a dreadlock or two of off Tu'Van's head next time I see him" El'Dan replied. No one insulted their mother and got away with it as long as he, Al'Dan or their father were concerned.

"And…." Al'Dan started again.

"And?...And what? What else did he say?" El'Dan asked, if Tu'Van had said another thing insulting their mother then he would have to bring this up with their father and things probably wouldn't end well if that were the case.

"Oh….uh…I….uuuuh" Al'Dan stuttered, unable to speak suddenly, something was embarrassing him.

"Spit it out Brother" El'Dan asked.

"…I….I spoke to Ye'lah" Al'Dan admitted. El'Dan's eyes widened considerably and his jaw dropped, the reason for which being the fact that his younger brother tried to speak with probably THE most attractive female in their academy. The only thing that made this out of character for Al'Dan was the fact that Ye'lah was in her early twenties while Al'Dan was still twelve.

"Oh…so I'm guessing he didn't take kindly to you talking to his older sister?" El'Dan asked.

"No….no he didn't" Al'Dan replied.

"Ok…that…that explains a bit, you….you weren't…you know?" El'Dan asked.

"Weren't what?" Al'Dan asked back, confused at what his brother was getting at.

El'Dan leaned closer to his brother and whispered some words in his ear, as soon as Al'Dan heard said words however his eyes flew wide open and he responded immediately.

"Sweet Paya! Of course not!" Al'Dan responded in shock that his brother would think such a thing.

"She came to me! It's not my fault that girls really want to know what Oomans are like up close" Al'Dan retorted. Unlike many Yautja boys his age, Al'Dan got a lot of attention from female Yautja in the Academy, this was probably due to the fact that after the war, a lot of Yautja would probably never see a human again due to the deal that their species made to never meddle with each other again.

Of course this meant that every female would be closely studying the clanship's resident human, and never let him have a moment's peace. Then again Al'Dan didn't mind the extra attention from the pretty looking girls in his class, even though that meant many of the boys disliked him for taking the girl's attention off of them.

"Well…I can't blame them, you are pretty weird looking" El'Dan smirked. Al'Dan punched his brother's arm for making the comment on his appearance.

"Oh come on, those weird hairs above your eyes, those strange flappy things on the sides of your head, and not to mention these" El'Dan smirked pointing to Al'Dan's lips.

"They're called lips, El. All Oomans have them, besides…I get a lot of compliments from the girls on these things" Al'Dan said proudly.

"Oh really? And why is that?" El asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, they stop drool for one thing, and not to mention they mean you can't see my chewed up food when I'm eating" Al explained.

"You're just jealous that you don't have mandibles" El snickered, his mandibles clicking in response.

"Oh Paya, not this again" Al sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It sounds like you have a speech impediment! You can't click or even purr for that matter" El said in response. It was common among their people to click at random times, and purr when happy or relaxed. In Al'Dan's case that wasn't true, so it was weird for the Yautja around him when he simply sat in silence and smiled instead of giving a Purr or the occasional click.

"Good to know that the guy who enjoys eating his own mucus says that I'm the weird one" Al smirked.

"T-That was five years ago and….and you swore that you wouldn't bring that up" El whispered to his brother.

"Don't worry, my weird looking lips are sealed" Al'Dan chuckled as his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulder and hugged him closer.

"Oh whatever, let's just get you fixed up, you dummy" El'Dan smiled.

It didn't take long for the siblings to find their way home, the layout of the streets and what the twists and turns lead to were as familiar to them as the backs of their hands. Their home was like one who would expect to see in an ancient human city, the large archways and columns gave it a very ancient Rome sort of vibe, especially with the carvings in Yautja above the doors.

El'Dan being the eldest had to be the one to enter first, Yautja culture was very specific about good manner such as this. The Yautja respected age, and so the oldest of a group would always be the first to enter a dwelling.

Once the two stepped inside, it would be clear to anyone that knew architecture that the interior of a Yautja Dwelling like this one was eerily similar to the interior of a Roman Villa. The columns scattered around the interior were numerous and beautifully crafted, that coupled with the open roof that allowed the artificial sunlight to illuminate the insides.

Sitting at a stone table, was their mother Yui'Tyr, working on some crafting for her next Hunt. She was currently tuning her Plasma Caster, maintaining ones' gear was a trait that many hunters needed to be adept at if they didn't want their equipment failing in the middle of a Hunt. Yui'Tyr was wearing pretty much what any Huntress of her age would wear around the household, a leathery short shirt and a midriff top that didn't do a good job of disguising her very well trained yet feminine figure.

"Mother, we're back!" El'Dan called, making their presence known.

"Oh, I was wondering when the two of you would get back. Have you and Al'Dan been out causing mischi…..AL'DAN!" Yui suddenly sprung out of her seat and dashed over to her Human child and before the human even knew it, his mother's hands were cradling the sides of his face.

"What happened? How did this happen? Who did this to you? Are you alright?" Yui asked in a panicked tone. Being the adopted overprotective mother of a Human didn't exactly fill Yui with confidence that Al'Dan could properly take care of himself. She had confidence that El'Dan could look after himself, he was a strong and large Yautja for his age while Al'Dan was human, and it was well known that Humans were not up to par with Yautja in terms of strength.

"Mother, I'm fine really, it's just a few cuts and bruises" Al'Dan replied, wincing when his mother studied his injuries closely.

"I'll be the judge of that, young man" Yui replied, still intently looking over the young human's injuries. The cut looked deep, but the bruises would heal up fast enough after some treatment. Yautja medicine proved to be extremely effective when healing injuries fast, though the only drawback was the fact that it hurt immensely no matter the species of the user.

The most common of Yautja medicines would work entirely off of the stimulation of Nerve centres. The nerves would be stimulated to such an extent, that the brain would kick start the healing process of tissue to an accelerated rate. This of course was an extremely painful process, and seemed like a bit too excessive for injuries as minor as Al'Dan's.

Though the child wasn't exactly thrilled about the alternative either.

"You'll have a scar after this heals up, now who did this?" Yui asked, concerned for her youngest son's wellbeing.

"Oh come on Mom, do we really?" Al'Dan asked.

"Yes, now come on, a bit of salve will heal that" Yui said, standing up and putting her hand on Al'Dan's hair, ruffling it a bit as she did.

"Aaaaaa but mom" Al'Dan groaned.

"No Buts mister, this is not a discussion" his mother replied sternly.

"And I want to know everything before your father returns" Yui added, Al'Dan groaning at this revelation as he followed his mother into another room to get treated. El'Dan smirked, he was glad that he wasn't the youngest and therefore didn't get babied all the time like his brother did.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later that evening<strong>

Al'Dan raised a hand to his face, tracing his index finger over the new scar he had gained across the left side of his lip. It didn't mangle his face up like other facial scars he had seen on Veteran Hunters, but by human standards it was noticeable enough that no one would overlook it.

Al'Dan was sat down in the dining quarters of his home. At the table sat him, El'Dan, their mother Yui'Tyr and their father Kal'Dan. Over the past 10 years their father had only managed to become a much more successful Hunter, almost reaching the point where he would be considered for the position of the clan's new Elder.

The table was set out in the way that any human would recognise, aside from the sheer amount of exotic foods laid out. In the centre was a strange looking cross between a porcupine and a Warthog, it had been grilled and skewered like one would skewer a pig. And all around the table were plates filled to burst with alien meats and vegetables, Yautja required a lot more of a protein rich diet due to their metabolisms, while Al'Dan was a human and by that logic didn't need as much protein as his Family, it certainly had an impact upon his figure as finding a Yautja that didn't have discernible abs was near impossible.

"So how was everyone's day?" Kal asked as he sliced a leg off of the grilled creature and placed it onto his plate.

"Your son got into a fight" Yui said nonchalantly, she wasn't going to lie to her Life-Mate about what happened to their adopted son. Kal responded by stopping what he was doing and looking at Al'Dan closely.

"I noticed the scar…" Kal replied, but before he could speak further his son beat him to the chase.

"I'm weak aren't I?" Al'Dan asked.

"What?! Of course not! What makes you think that?" Kal asked with shock that his son would think such a thing.

"I couldn't do a thing until El turned up, Tu'Van was right, I'm just a weak, pathetic Proyde Amehda" Al'Dan replied, planting his face in his arms.

"Hey, don't speak like that. You are not weak Al'Dan, far from it, you are probably the strongest Ooman alive to fight three Yautja your age and only come out with a little scar like that" Kal'Dan replied, trying to cheer his son up.

Al'Dan however didn't feel that cheered up, he had the shame of being beaten up by someone like Tu'Van. He though that to become a Hunter he had to become as strong as he possibly could, and what had happened was eating him up inside.

Being a Human surrounded by Yautja was not an easy way to grow up as a lot was expected of him in terms of Physical growth. Yautja who were physically larger or stronger were always respected much more than Yautja who weren't, Al'Dan's brother was a prime example of that, chances were that by the time he reached his early adult years he would be taller than the majority of the Yautja on board the Clanship. So being a Human, a member of a species that was naturally physically inferior didn't exactly help him fit in.

"Al'Dan, my son. You are as much a Yautja as any of the boys in the Academy, Paya maybe even more so. I know Tu'Van's family well, his father was a Bigot and so was his father and his father before him, Tu'Van's entire family has been nothing but bullies who turned out to unexceptional in every way" Kal'Dan told his son.

"In fact his Uncle died on a Hunt because he accidently tripped over a cliff and into a nest of flesh eating Kran Beetles" Kal continued, trying his best to cheer up his son. The last bit of the sentence made El'Dan snicker and Kal swore he heard Al'Dan chuckle a bit, even with his arms muffling his response a bit.

"Besides, that scar is quite fetching. All of the best Hunters have scars, I mean take a gander here" Kal smiled as he showed his bicep to his sons who looked closer to see the long scar running down his right arm.

"You see this? I got this from a Kainde Amehda. Sliced my bicep open with his tail, but I got my own back when I but a plasma bolt into his head" Kal smiled, El'Dan was staring intently at the scar, trying to visualize his father fighting the creature. Al'Dan looked up and saw the scar on his father's arm, it was something that Yautja children really admired, and scars were trophies in their own right.

Al'Dan reached up and traced his fingers over the scar on his lip while looking at his Father's scar, he felt a bit better about the mark adorning his face as it made him even the slightest bit more like a Yautja.

"Not to mention, the girls love scars. They'll be swarming after you with a little number like that" Kal chuckled with a smirk. Yui rolled her eyes as her Mate continued to play around with the boys, telling them how he got his numerous scars, though Al'Dan still had that look on his face.

"Still, even so I'm still just an Ooman" Al'Dan replied, still saddened by the events of today.

"You aren't weak Al'Dan, you are special to us" Yui stated.

"Special? How can you say that when…" Al'Dan started before he stopped mid-sentence.

"When what?" Yui asked. Al'Dan gave them a sad look before he replied, concluding his sentence.

"…When you aren't my real mother and father?" Al'Dan said, Kal and Yui's eyes widened and El'Dan went completely silent before looking back and forth from his Brother, Mother and Father. Al'Dan had problems fitting in with the rest of the clan of course…but he never said anything like that before, especially in front of his mother and father.

Kal and Yui didn't know what to say, but they could see the tears welling up in Al'Dan's eyes as clear as day. The human child may have been raised by them, but he was different in a way that could never be disguised. Since the day he could speak he knew he wasn't the same as his family, it was a difficult Bourdon for anyone, but for a child?

Al'Dan got out of his seat and began to walk away from the table, El'Dan went to try and stop his brother to maybe try and speak some sense to him but Yui held her arm out and stopped the older sibling from leaving his seat.

"It's alright son, your brother…needs time to himself" Yui spoke softly. The Young Yautja obeyed his mother and sat back down as Al'Dan left the room. Kal couldn't bear to see his son in such a mood and so he decided to take the initiative and make sure his son was alright. The Hunter stood up, but when his Mate held up her arm as if gesturing 'don't' he simply held her hand and whispered.

"Its fine, let me handle this" the Hunter said with confidence that he could solve the problem.

Kal'Dan walked through the halls of his home and up the stairs with speed enough to catch up to his son. The layout of a Yautja dwelling were not complicated as such, but where certainly different than a humans as the stairs and halls were much larger in order to accommodate the Yautja's size. Once the Hunter came to his son's room, he slowly and gently pushed the door open, being as slow and steady as he could be. He had found that young Humans were much more emotionally fragile than Yautja young, so he would have to be as careful as he could when calming Al'Dan down.

Once Kal'Dan opened the door he peeked inside to see that his son was not sitting on his bed, but was balanced on the window ledge with his legs hanging over the edge. This didn't worry the older Yautja as he had trained his sons to keep their balance since they could learn to stand, not to mention that the ledge wasn't that far from the ground so a fall would be next to nothing.

The Yautja scratched the back of his head and walked over to his son, without saying a word he took a seat right next to his son on the ledge. The two didn't say anything or even make eye contact as they watched the artificial sun of the clanship set. The city within the Clan ship was immense in both size and beauty, the temples and clan halls were huge and stood out easily in the artificially created landscape with spires and towers that could rival the largest of human structures.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kal asked Al'Dan who kept looking at the city with the saddened look still on his face.

"Of all the families that have lived on this ship in ten thousand years, our family is the one of the original groups to have lived here since the beginning for ten long generations. Ten Generations, can you believe that?" Kal'Dan spoke softly with a smile on his mandibles before he looked at Al'Dan, tears welling in the young Human's eyes.

"Yes, you may be an Ooman, Al'Dan. Nothing can change that, it's in your blood…" Kal'Dan spoke as the tears began to run. But then to Al'Dan's surprise, his father put a clawed finger to his chin and raised his head up to face him, Kal'Dan's emerald green eyes meeting Al'Dan's sapphire blues.

"…But you are family, Al'Dan. Being a member of this clan has naught to do with your species or blood…you are a Yautja…in here…" Kal said laying a hand on Al'Dan's head then to his chest "…and in here" Al'Dan raised an eye brow, confused at what his father meant.

"When your mother and I found you, you were so small and fragile. But ever since we brought you back…you have become more than just family, you are a part of us, Al'Dan. And we would not be the same without you…" Kal continued, Al'Dan's frown slowly turning to a smile, the tears still falling down his face.

"And when you become a famous Hunter, and are travelling the universe, slaying all number of beasts and bringing honour to our clan….don't forget your mother, don't forget your brother or how you came to us and…do not forget me" Kal spoke gently.

The old Hunter put his hand back to the young boy's chest, over his heart and spoke softly with all the love he could muster "…I am here…my son" the young boy threw his arms around the Hunter and hugged him tightly. Al'Dan loved his father, and his father loved him just as much, species didn't matter to Al'Dan when it came to his family. He had been with them since he could first speak, walk or even so much as remember.

Kal'Dan could only smile as he hugged his son back. But then he noticed something in his peripheral vision and turned his head to the right and sighed at what he saw. Al'Dan looked to where his father was looking and saw something in the distance that was very unusual to see on the clanship.

Three figures, humanoid, Yautja height wearing cloaks. The middle one was at least 9 and a half foot with a black cloak, the one on the left substantially shorter with a white cloak and the one of the right with a brown cloak. This was very strange as Yautja didn't usually wear cloaks, especially on board their own clanships unless they were Elders or Ancients, and even then it was only red cloaks.

The three could have been another alien race as Al'Dan's clan didn't have anything against merchants of other species visiting their clanship, only the three didn't exactly look like merchants.

"Son, go back down to your mother and brother, tell them that…I had to go at a moment's notice" Kal told his son.

"But father, who are those three?" the young Human asked.

"They're….friends of mine" Kal'Dan said with a smile that looked forced before he ruffled his son's hair.

"Now go Al'Dan" Kal asked, waiting until his son obeyed him and left the room. He looked back towards the three Figures who looked like they were waiting in the middle of a road. He sighed and dropped off the ledge, off to meet the three cloaked figures.

It was a shame that even a family as loving as Al'Dan's, still had its own secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now those of you who have been paying attention to all my teasing of who will be in this story and have been really paying attention to 'The Asclepheus' might know who two of those cloaked figures were. I will say no more on that subject.<strong>

**Also I plan on making the next chapter a lot Meatier with a lot more stuff happening. Like Al'Dan getting a bit of attention from the ladies (Bow chicka wow wow) I KID I KID! **

**Next chapter will see a much deeper look at Yautja culture, including the clan festivals, manhood rituals and how the Blood Feud with the Black Yautja is affecting them. **

**Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter. **

**AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
